


Holding Dirty Hands Over the Flame

by Longanimals



Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: In this final chapter of the Melony and Cynthia saga, the two ladies are now heavily and happily pregnant and want to reward Isbjörn for all of his hard work with taking care of the chores around the house. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Melon | Melony/Shirona | Cynthia, Melon | Melony/Shirona | Cynthia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834384
Kudos: 10





	Holding Dirty Hands Over the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Cynthia and Melony sit side by side on the couch, holding hands and resting their heads on each other’s shoulders in front of the fireplace. Their eyes are barely open, smiling lazily as they idly massage their engorged, pregnant stomachs with their free hands. It’s been seven months since Cynthia joined the family, and she’s lived every single day in absolute domestic bliss along with her husband and wife.

The pattering of little feet enters the room. Melony sleepily opens her eyes and lifts her head up, letting Cynthia’s fall to her shoulder. The retired Champion barely opens her eyes to see what all the commotion is about. A familiar blonde face looks up at Melony, wide eyed with curiosity.

“Can I feel your belly, Mommy?” Ledas asks innocently.

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” She moves her hand to the side, giving Ledas some more room to place his own hand. Her son lays his palm on her swollen tummy, feeling the warmth radiating from her taut skin.

“Wow…” he mutters in awe. “Is the baby a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know, and I’m keeping it that way. I’ve always had my children’s assigned gender be a surprise and I’m not letting this one be any different.”

Melony sees movement in the living room doorway and looks towards it. Her husband, Isbjörn, is standing there, waiting for Ledas to be done talking to his mother. She lets her son feel her belly for a few more moments before stopping him.

“That’s enough, Ledas, it’s time for bed.”

“Aww, really?”

“Yes, it is. You’ll have plenty of time to play with my belly tomorrow. The baby’s not going anywhere. Now, go with Daddy,” she says in a firm, motherly voice, gesturing her head towards the doorway.

Ledas sighs. “Okay...Good night, Mommy.” He stands up on his tippy toes, waiting for a kiss.

“Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams,” she says lovingly, planting a kiss on her son’s forehead. He runs to his father, who picks him up underneath the armpits and carries him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Melony smiles as she watches them walk up the steps. She doesn’t know where she’d be without Isbjörn. He bustles around the house, taking care of the kids, doing the dishes, and handling all of the housework by himself, all day, every day for the past three months. It’s hard work, but it’s worth it when he sees his wives resting peacefully. During the first few months of pregnancy, they still helped with the chores, but now that they’ve both entered the third trimester, every step is a chore in and of itself with how fatigued they are, not to mention their swollen bellies. They feel a little guilty when they see him running around the house, juggling ten different things at once, but he assures them that he can handle it.

“You really picked up a good one, Melony,” Cynthia says. She’s been watching the entire scenario unfold through half-lidded eyes, her vision blurred.

“Mmm, I sure did. I’m sure he’s exhausted from all he’s been doing recently. We wouldn’t be very good wives if we let all that hard work go unrewarded, now, would we?” she replies, her pupils shifting down to her wife.

Cynthia grins lazily at her flirtatious words, but stops when she feels a slight discomfort in the lower part of her abdomen. Her body has gone through a slew of strange changes and feelings, but she’s rather adept at identifying which is which by now. Based on the way it steadily pulses, she can tell that she just has to pee, something that tends to happen very frequently when you’re pregnant. She lifts her head and rubs the sleep out of her eyes like a child.

“Sugar, I’m going to the bathroom, okay?”

“Mmf, okay,” her wife replies. Melony stretches her arms straight up and yawns like a cat. She’s no stranger to this process, and knows how common the urge to pee is, even when there’s nothing there. Cynthia stands up, taking a few wobbly steps towards the downstairs bathroom. After Melony’s second pregnancy, Isbjörn installed a second bathroom in the house because of how often she had to use it and constantly walking up and down the stairs with her awkwardly-proportioned weight just got to be too much.

Cynthia enters the bathroom and pulls down her loose-fitting pregnancy pants. Neither her nor Melony even bother with panties anymore, as they both struggled to find ones that fit when they were just curvy BBWs rather than pregnant BBWs. Now, their respective waistlines have grown so much that even the largest sizes would snap before making it halfway up their thighs. She awkwardly plops down on top of the toilet with a grunt. After a brief moment, the telltale sound of piss hitting water fills the bathroom and she lets out a relieved sigh.

However, the stream suddenly stops after about ten seconds. She lets out an audible groan of frustration and looks down at her pregnant belly. This has happened before; the mysterious phenomenon of desperately needing to pee but stopping halfway through. Melony explained to her that it’s the baby rolling on top of her bladder and compressing it in just the right way that it forces her to stop peeing. It’s incredibly frustrating, as there’s nothing she can do about it except wait for the baby to get off of her bladder, which usually takes upwards of a few hours.

Cynthia sighs frustratedly and grabs the waistline of her pants. She stands up, pulling the pants up along with her. She washes her hands and waddles back to the living room as quickly as her cumbersome body can manage before sitting down on the couch next to Melony in a huff.

“You okay, sugar?” her wife asks, seeing the angry look on Cynthia’s face.

“Yeah, I just really have to pee and this damn baby got in the way…”

“Awww, I feel your pain. I tried to go this morning without any luck. The little guy still hasn’t moved, and I feel like I’m about to burst!”

“Jeez, how can you even hold it for that long?” The ex-Champion asks in awe, looking towards the clock and seeing that it’s 8:30 PM.

“Lots of practice and experience. One thing’s for sure, though; it’ll feel _amazing_ when I finally let it all out.”

Cynthia goes back to resting her head on her wife’s shoulder and looks down at Melony’s torso. She can barely see over her swollen breasts as they rest comfortably on top of her bulging, pregnant belly. She notices two dark spots at the peaks of her tits, shaped like wide half-moons with a hundred capillaries branching off from it. It looks like someone poured water onto her icy blue sweater from the inside, but the only parts that got wet are, conveniently, the rough outlines of her nipples.

The retired Champion bites her lip. She knows that Melony has other, darker clothes that fit her generous body, but it seems like the Gym Leader purposefully wears light colors so that it essentially broadcasts to everyone looking at her that she’s lactating. Of course, Cynthia is lactating as well, but she’s still wearing her signature black coat, partially out of shame from showing off her leaky breasts to the kids. Melony, on the other hand, has no restraint in the slightest, and openly flaunts her lactation to the whole house. The kids have seen it so much that they’re just used to it by now, but she’s doing it for Cynthia, who gets easily flustered by the littlest things, and Isbjörn, who makes no effort to hide his pregophilia kink.

The two women go back to resting silently in each other’s embrace, trying their hardest to not focus on the growing discomfort in their bladders. The house is quiet, the silence only being broken by the steady ticking of the grandfather clock, Isbjörn’s footsteps against the hardwood floors as he takes care of the last chores upstairs, and the barely-audible breathing from Cynthia and Melony’s noses. It’s such a relaxing atmosphere that, for a time, they forget about their bladders and almost drift off to sleep.

However, just as their eyes close and they feel their consciousness start to fade away, Isbjörn comes down the stairs, wood creaking underneath his feet. He collapses into an armchair and sighs, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

“Mmf, hey, sweet pea. Did you get all the chores done?” Melony asks, her hands resting atop her pregnant belly.

“Yeah...Oh, sorry if I woke you up,” he says suddenly, snapping back to reality.

“Don’t worry about it. In fact,” She looks towards the clock and sees that it’s 9:15. “We have a little surprise for you tonight.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asks teasingly, looking down towards his wives.

Cynthia opens her eyes and meets Isbjörn’s gaze. “Mmhmm. You’ve been such a good husband, taking care of us and the kids and the chores all by yourself. I think it’s only fair for us to do our part and be good wives for you, as a reward.”

He grins, a visible tentpole starting to form in his pants. “Well then, let’s get going.”

He stands up and moves towards the couch. The two women stand up one at a time, with a little helping hand from their husband, and the three of them walk to the stairs. “Ladies first,” Isbjörn says, gesturing towards the steps. His wives giggle and start walking up, struggling to lift their cumbersome weight from one step to the next. Once they’ve gone up a few steps, Isbjörn follows close behind them, eyes glued to Cynthia’s swaying, motherly ass. He gives her a few teasing spanks, watching her flesh jiggle underneath the loose black fabric of her pants.

They enter their bedroom, now fitted with a king sized bed to fit all three of them. The two pregnant women turn around and each plant a kiss on Isbjörn’s cheek. Not wasting any time, they pull off their loose sweaters and pregnancy pants, immediately revealing their lactating breasts and unbelievably curvy bodies. They lay down on their backs, tits splayed out to both sides. Isbjörn wipes the sweat from his forehead and takes off his clothes, exposing his cock, already at full mast. He looks back and forth between his wives, lust coming to a boil.

“Which one of us will you pick, sugar?” Melony asks teasingly, spreading her meaty thighs and rubbing her puffy pussy.

“We’re both just dying for a taste of your dick,” Cynthia adds in a playfully needy voice, mirroring Melony’s actions.

Isbjörn can’t control himself anymore. With the ferocity of an animal, he pounces forward and plunges his dick inside of Cynthia’s pussy. She lets out a surprised moan, but makes no protests. He starts fucking her at full force right off the bat, clapping his balls against her asshole and slamming his hips against hers, sending fleshy ripples throughout her stretch-marked skin. He leans forwards, arching his back over the bulging, taut skin of her stomach and sealing his lips over her right nipple. She groans with pleasure from the stimulation to the sensitive area as her breast milk floods into his mouth. A single firm suck is all it takes to fill his mouth to overflowing, white milk trickling out of the corners of his lips and dribbling back down her breasts. He takes a big swallow, emptying the contents of his mouth and feeling it slide down his throat. It’s exponentially sweeter than normal milk while still keeping the same thin consistency, allowing him to greedily guzzle it down without any threat of choking. The retired Champion coos as she watches him suckle on her nipple like a child, basking in the way his gentle sucking contrasts with his violent hip thrusts.

Melony, unable to wait her turn, leans her head over and latches onto Cynthia’s free breast. She starts sucking, milking her wife dry with her lips. Just like Isbjörn, her mouth is filled up to the brim almost instantly. Her and Isbjörn’s lips alternate on her breasts, making sure she never gets a moment’s respite. Melony idly strokes her clit as she drinks her wife’s breast milk, tongue darting out to lap up any stray drops that escape her mouth. Her own lactation gets more intense, steadily flowing out of her nipples and leaving warm streaks on her breasts as it makes its way towards the bed.

Suddenly, the baby inside Cynthia moves. She doesn’t know why or if it’s at all related to the massive cock pistoning in and out of her pussy, but the baby just moved off of her bladder. The incredible need to relieve herself that’s been smoldering this entire time comes back in full force. To make matters worse, every time Isbjörn’s hips connect with hers, it feels like her bladder is being pushed on by a firm thumb. _If this keeps up, I’m gonna end up wetting myself like a little kid…_ Cynthia thinks to herself.

“Hey, mmf, sugar? Can you stop for a second? I really have to go to the bathroom…” she says meekly.

However, her words fall on deaf ears, and her husband just continues to suckle and pound away at her pussy, shaking up her bladder even further.

“Isbjörn?” she repeats. No answer. “Isbjörn!” she shouts. This time it goes through.

“Hm?” He lifts his head off of her teat and swallows the milk left inside his mouth, his hips not slowing down for a second. “What’s up?”

“I need to pee. Like, right now.”

“Is that all? Then go ahead,” he replies simply before going back down onto her breast.

“Wha-Hey! What do you mean?! My bladder’s about to explode and that’s all you have to say?!”

Melony, who’s stayed silent this whole time, lifts her head off of Cynthia’s breast. “He means to just let it all go, sweetheart. We’ve both peed a lot in this bedroom, so there’s no reason to be shy,” she answers, licking the leftover milk from her lips.

While the retired Champion still has some protests about just pissing all over the floor, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to make it to the bathroom even if they stopped right now. Whimpering, she puts down all of her resistances and gives in. The force from Isbjörn’s hips colliding with her body breaks the floodgates. At the exact moment of contact, a jet of Cynthia’s hot, backed-up piss gushes out of her pussy and onto Isbjörn’s stomach. He grunts into her breast from the sudden peculiar sensation while she melts into a moaning mess from the pleasure of finally relieving the pressure on her bladder.

Isbjörn can feel his orgasm quickly bubbling up inside of him. Having Cynthia empty her bladder all over him got him more turned on than he’d care to admit. In one fluid motion, he pulls his head off of her breast and his dick out of her pussy. Her right nipple still oozes with breast milk as her piss stream arcs upwards and hits his balls before drizzling down to the ground. He flops his shaft unceremoniously on top of her pregnant stomach and starts rubbing against it. He throws his head back and moans, his dick twitching and pulsing. It explodes all over the retired Champion’s body, completely coating her tits and belly in his backed-up cum. Melony lets out a surprised moan into Cynthia’s breast and reflexively closes one eye when she feels drops of his hot semen fly forwards onto her face.

Cynthia’s piss stream conveniently tapers off at the same time Isbjörn’s orgasm does, and his cum drips down her pussy and onto the floor in a pool with her piss. She’s left panting heavily, but Isbjörn is still rock hard and raring to go. Immediately, he shifts over to the left and thrusts his cock inside of Melony. She grunts into Cynthia’s breast, surprised by the sudden insertion, and pulls off of it, making eye contact with her husband.

“Jeez, sugar, you must be really backed up! I haven’t seen you this excited since our honeymoon!” she says, wiping the leftover cum from her face.

Just like with his other wife, he fucks her at full throttle right out the gate, violently slamming his cock into her loose, warm pussy all at once. However, he’s rather surprised when he feels a warm liquid start to cascade onto his stomach, and looks down to find out what the source is. He sees an arc of clear piss gushing out of Melony’s pussy at a faster rate than Cynthia’s.

“Ohh, fuck...That feels so good…” Melony says breathily, briefly closing her eyes. “While you were busy with Cynthia, the baby rolled off my bladder, too. It took everything I had in me to not just let it all go right then, but I managed to hold it. It was so worth it…”

Seeing his wife get so aroused from simply peeing herself stokes the fires of lust inside of him all over again. Her piss still gushing onto his stomach, he roughly slams his cock into her pussy as quickly as he can, balls slapping up against her asshole and hips sending waves through her meaty thighs. He bends over her swollen tummy and seals his lips around her left nipple, fiercely sucking on it and getting drunk on the taste of her sugary breast milk. Cynthia leans her head over and starts lazily sucking on her right one, gently drinking down her wife’s natural nectar. Melony lets out a shrill, unrestricted moan from the overwhelming pleasure she’s experiencing. One of her nipples is being lazily sucked on like a child while her other is being ferociously sucked on like a monster, her pussy is being drilled by her husband sporting a sexual energy that she hasn’t seen in decades, and she’s still riding the high of finally emptying her bladder after a torturous day of holding it in.

The sexual warmth completely envelops him, and he barely manages to pull out when his orgasm inevitably comes. He pulls his body up, putting him perpendicular with Melony, and frots his cock against her pregnant stomach just like he did with Cynthia. Seconds later, he explodes all over her body, coating her tits and tummy and plastering both of his wives’ faces with a second helping of his piping hot cum.

Melony and Cynthia climax at the same time, their pleasured moans filling the room as they add girlcum to the growing pool of juices on the floor below them. All three of their orgasms pass at around the same time, with Melony’s piss stream dying down soon after. Isbjörn collapses onto the bed faceup, panting heavily as his erection tapers off. Both of his wives lay down on either side of him, completely surrounding his body in warm, creamy flesh.

“Was that a good reward, sugar?” Melony asks, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Perfect…” he mutters breathily. Already tired from the long day of work he had, the rough fuck session he just had leaves him completely sapped, and he drifts off to sleep almost as soon as the word leaves his mouth. The two pregnant women smile and close their eyes, following in his footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
